


Shakes & Fries

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Bucky walks in on Reader taking her feelings out on the punching bag





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 874  
> Warnings: some blood but otherwise it's kay

Y/N punched the bag one more time as hard as she can, making her hand sting from the impact. She shook it and grabbed her water bottle and took a swig, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Panting slightly, she put her bottle back down on the ground, and started punching the bag again. She had a lot of pent up aggression to get out, and it was safer to take it out on the sand filled leather sack, than on someone else during a sparring lesson.

"Whoa, Y/LN, what did that bag every do to you?" a rough voice asked behind her. She knew that the voice belonged to Bucky.

"It's better-"

Thwack thwack.

"-than taking it-"

Thwack.

"-out on-"

She landed one more punch. "Someone else," she panted, turning to Bucky. She started to control her breathing and wiped her brow with the sweat rag she had, wincing from pain in her hand.

"Did you hurt your hand?" he asked, concern written on his face as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine, Buck," she bit, unwrapping her hand wraps.

"If you're fine, then why is your hand almost black and bleeding?" he asked, pointing at her hand. Y/N looked down and saw that her right hand was indeed bruised and her wrap was stained in blood. She just shrugged and undid her other wrap, noticing that her other hand was, too, bloody and bruised.

"Jesus, Y/N, how long have you been punching that?" Bucky exclaimed, as he rushed towards her, taking both her hands in his, examining them.

"I don't know. I think I came down here at three?" she guessed. She winced when Bucky lightly touched her knuckles. "Damn it, Barnes!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if you didn't punch a fucking bag for almost three hours, your hands wouldn't be like this," he chided. "C'mon, lets get some ice on those knuckles."

He grabbed her elbow and practically dragged her to the guys' locker room, ignoring the looks of Clint and Sam while they walked through. Y/N sent apologetic looks to the half dressed men as a blush crept to her cheeks. They stopped in the back of the locker room and Bucky opened the freezer of a refrigerator and pulled out two ice packs, then moved to a shelf near by and grabbed two rolls of bandages. He motioned for her to sit up on the treatment table, set the ice packs and bandages down next to her, and grabbed a white bottle and gauze.

"Okay, this is going to sting," he warned as he soaked a pad of gauze with the contents from the white bottle, the smell of alcohol wafted in the air. He dabbed Y/N's knuckles and he chuckled as she winced and bit her lip.

"Stop laughing, Barnes," she snipped, her eyes closing tight, trying to will the pain away. He shook his head, a smile still on his face as he set her hand down and picked up her other one to give it the same treatment.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were attacking that punching bag like it was a Hydra agent?" he asked as he threw away the gauze. He placed a clean gauze pad on her one hand, wrapped a bandaged around to keep it in place, then placed an ice pack on securing it with the rest of the bandage.

"What's it to you?" she groaned, as he did the same to the other hand.

"Well, I do care about you, Y/N. And I know the rest of the team is going to want to know what happened since Barton and Wilson saw your hands," he replied, putting the rest of the bandages and gauze away.

Anther groan escaped Y/N's lips as she closed her eyes and her head hung. She swung her legs as she placed her bandaged hands in her lap. "I got some bad news today. It made me angry, and I needed to vent," she explained.

"What was the news?" Bucky asked, hopping up on the table next to her, his human arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Nothing I feel like discussing right now, Buck," she sighed. She chewed her lip for a bit then looked at him. "After about thirty minutes, I was numb. Then other feelings started to rise. Anxiety, sadness, guilt..." She rested her head on Bucky's shoulder.

"Well, doll, you know you could always talk to me about anything," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Or anyone on the team. Despite what we all think, Tony does have a heart."

Y/N let out a small laugh and sat up. "Yeah, I guess I need to figure out how to vent better," she said, holding up her hands. "So, it'll be a bit before I can do anything, huh."

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed, "but you can come with me to get shakes and fried." He hopped down from the table, helping Y/N down.

"Oh, yum!" she smiled, "you know I like to dip my fries into a chocolate shake."

Bucky laughed and slung his arm around her again. "Yeah, I know all about your disgusting taste in food," he teased.


End file.
